


Coffee, Gay Gurus, and a Dance

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: 75 Dates In The Skam Universe, Boys In Love, Coffee, F/F, Gen, M/M, POV Multiple, Swing Dancing, gay gurus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: Good things happen over coffee. David & Matteo visit a veritable Berlin cultural institution and learn how to swing dance. Gay Gurus in action. Bonus gay gurus to appear eventually.





	Coffee, Gay Gurus, and a Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This first part is set shortly after Samstag 20:55 and Sonntag 10:53 and can be seen as a sequel to a short drabble series I did called [Panicked Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015015/chapters/45156550). That one is set at the time in the show when David was missing and fled to his godmother, whom I named Bea. There´s a part in there that´s from her point of view. 
> 
> Oh, and my theory is that before and while Leonie was taking care of a drunk Sara at the party in S3 ep3 , she actually talked to Laura a bit, and that´s how they originally met. 
> 
> Naturally, it´s also where Laura met Hans. 
> 
> For the prompts coffee date and dance class in the 75 Dates in the Skam Universe collection.

Laura wakes up at one point during the night and just lies still for a bit. A pale sliver of moonlight lingers on her covers. The apartment is completely silent, and she´s unsure why she woke up. Maybe it´s just an aftermath of nerves, or maybe one of the boys went to use the bathroom. 

Grounding her thoughts as she comes to, she revels in the stillness of the building. 

It has such a different quality than the deafening sound and oppressive knowledge of being completely alone in here, like in the last few days. She knows David and Matteo are home and sound asleep just down the hall, and it fills her with a profound relief and gratitude, even though she can´t quite quench those other lingering feelings of anger and sadness. 

She files that feeling of relief and gratitude away for a future time when she might need to remember this moment. She´s sure she will remember it, because there´s just no way she could ever forget it.

She´ll be able to recall and revisit it in every frightening detail of how deep her fear went, how close to her core it got, but also how it felt when relief finally and absolutely flooded her, and what that flurry of conflicting feelings entailed that came after that. It´s already changed their sibling relationship, she can feel it. Made it even deeper. 

She makes a mental note to call Bea in the morning. Maybe they should meet up, too. She could use a trip out to Fürstenberg, Laura thinks. Or maybe Bea feels like visiting the city. 

But David doesn´t need to know. This is just for her. To thank Bea, and to just... talk to her. She needs to talk about the last few days, or months, actually, with someone who understands, who knows the family circumstances, who knows them. Who has always known them. 

Her friends would try to understand, sure, some have even met David, but Bea is just closer to everything and knows their background and their parents, their history of how they came to be where they are now. There´s less need to explain. 

Laura reaches over to her night stand and grabs her phone. She opens WhatsApp and sees Bea near the top of her recent chats, above the last one with Matteo. 

Bea was just as worried as she was when David didn´t make it back home the day he left her. Laura hasn´t written anything else than a quick word of his return around 9 pm and quickly received an "OH THANK GOODNESS" in return. She opens the chat with Bea and asks her if she´d like to meet up soon. To her surprise she gets a reply within minutes. Bea is awake then, too. 

“I´m glad I´m not the only one up and thinking about our boy,” she writes. It wraps around Laura´s heart, and she texts her a quick emoji. It feels so good to have somebody else in their corner, someone to share her worry with. Someone who knows what it´s like, it´s such a relief, truly. It makes her feel less alone and really appreciative. 

She doesn´t know how she would deal if Bea didn´t exist. She would have gone even crazier, she thinks. Maybe properly broken down. Or actually gone to the police. 

Although, if Bea didn´t exist, she probably would have been forced to do that, and at a much earlier point in this whole drama. David wouldn´t have had a place to run. 

Laura feels her stomach cramp up and a wave of nausea rise in her throat. She doesn´t want to think about that. 

She sees another message in her recent chats, one she´s been meaning to reply to. Leonie. She has neglected her a bit recently, but after Matteo showed up at David´s PE exam, Leonie reached out again and asked about David, if he was okay, if Laura was okay. 

Ever since that first party David went to in his new school where he introduced her to some of his new friends, she´d been in touch with Leonie. They only talked for a bit that evening, because Leonie was preoccupied with Sara, and later with getting Sara home. That was part of what they talked about actually, but there was a lot more they didn´t talk about that night. Laura could see it, though. 

The way Leonie looked at Sara, looked out for her, tried to cheer her up, her hostile attitude towards Matteo. Oh, highschool, she remembers thinking, but also, poor Leonie. So much going on, a lot to figure out, and no guarantees for happiness with the one person she obviously craved it with, maybe without even admitting it to herself. 

She definitely liked Leonie, and even though David was trying to keep a low profile in school, she thought it couldn´t hurt to make a connection with this friend of his, since David wasn´t interested in her romantically, and maybe Leonie at some point could use someone to talk to about things. 

Laura didn´t know, of course, if Leonie didn´t already have someone in her life to talk to. 

But ever since David´s coming out and throughout every step of his journey to figuring himself out, she´d come to treasure every time he reached out to her, even if he´d already reached the lowest of lows, if it took him that long to eventually do it. 

Chiding him for not doing it sooner didn´t work, she knew that, as much as it would hurt and frustrate her. Maybe Leonie had people. But maybe she didn´t. And while Laura knew she couldn´t be a listening ear for every troubled teen out there, she could well make a light-hearted offer of a connection. Who knew? She might just be the neutral but friendly outsider Leonie would find she could turn to one day. 

And she was right. Not that it was a crisis as dramatic as David´s by any means, but Leonie had reached out. And if it hadn´t been for David panicking about his feelings for Matteo, or about Matteo´s feelings for him, she might have paid her more attention to her soomer. (As taciturn as Matteo seemed, that boy said everything so plainly with looks alone, Laura knew that by now and could see how it could bowl someone over. No wonder David freaked out at such open display of emotions. There was just no denying they were there.) 

She opens their latest chat and replies: “Everything has turned out well, luckily. I´m glad he still has you as a friend. And yes, I´d love to meet up!” 

She sends the message and closes WhatsApp for the night. 

Bea will be here in two days, she wrote. And Laura will have a chance of being able to concentrate at work, for a change. 

The moonbeam has wandered out of the gap between the curtains and the room is dark once more, still some night left. 

She hugs her pillow and pulls her covers up over her head for a second. Life will go on. Bea will visit. David is happy. 

Clinging to these thoughts, Laura finally falls back asleep.


End file.
